


О превратностях отношений писателей с дьяволами

by blackfilm



Category: Fallen London | Echo Bazaar
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 11:28:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6282799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackfilm/pseuds/blackfilm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Постмодернистские игрища с телом романтики в условиях Падшего Лондона.</p>
            </blockquote>





	О превратностях отношений писателей с дьяволами

«Я давно уже не проводил время в беззаботной и пьяной толпе лондонской богемы Вейлгардена, где никому нет дела до твоих чинов и регалий, а единственной золотой валютой, признаваемой всеми без исключения поэтами печальных руин и художниками роскошного упадка, является мед заключенного*.

О нет, теперь каждый вечер я спешил не в сияющий огнями центр города, а на его северо-восток, сквозь причудливо искривленную сеть узких улочек и холодный туман, во тьме кэба ощущая, казалось, каждый неровно замощенный камень своим далеко не аристократическим седалищем. Было ли вознаграждено мое терпение? Стоили ли такие тяготы путешествия его далекой и сладостной цели, спросит меня мой безымянный и нетерпеливый читатель. Поэт Сириний Аполиннар сказал однажды (и, судя по всему, рядом с ним в этот момент крайне предусмотрительно оказался кто-то, вооруженный самопишущим пером), что нет различия меж влюбленными и пребывающими не-здесь постояльцами отеля «Вифлеем»*, ибо и те, и другие потеряны для мира-под-звездами. Слова гения я никогда раньше не трактовал применительно к себе (при всем уважении), но где-то на крутом повороте на Бэтфлоу-лейн, ощутимо стукнувшись о стенку кэба, я начинал обычно сомневаться в сохранности своего рассудка, а на спине моей выступал еще более холодный чем окружающая недружелюбная среда пот. Я как бы начинал видеть себя со стороны: движущегося сквозь ночь, рассекающего стайки летучих мышей — одиноко теплющаяся точка человека в чуждом ему подземном мире, живой символ искры Божьей, заброшенной таинственными и неподвластными разуму силами прямо в чрево левиафана. «Наша жизнь — только огонек свечи», по точному выражению Александра фон Таубена, и в те моменты падения духом собственная жизнь начинала казаться мне удивительно хрупкой.

Из образовательных лекций в Латунном посольстве* я уяснил, что душа — скорее бремя, чем преимущество, однако мысль о том, чтобы расстаться с ней, почему-то наводила упорную и тягостную тоску. Дьявольское племя относилось снисходительно к подобной старомодной сентиментальности, и только в глазах их светились насмешливые желтые огоньки, когда они вполголоса переговаривались между собой на светских раутах. Единственным созданием, всегда относившимся к моему выбору с искренним уважением, была она.

Она — это та причина, по которой я раз за разом оказывался за пределами моей уютной гостиной с ее манящим жарким камином и шерри на подлокотнике кресла. С того момента, как я смело выступил в ее защиту против флитской* шпаны, прошло уже два месяца, и иерархия наших отношений претерпела невидимые глазу, но решительные изменения. Теперь общением руководила скорее она, но странным образом не произнося ни слова. Посреди очередной моей тирады в пользу сиротских домов и повышения налога на велосипеды ей достаточно было вскинуть на меня свои обжигающе черные глаза, чтобы невысказанные слова застыли у меня в горле, а воображение наполнилось картинами, более уместными в полотнах Босха. Однажды я неосмотрительно поднял тему так горячо обсуждаемых в парламенте квот на въезд посетителей из Железной республики*, и поперхнулся чаем. Никто мне не помог.

При мысли о ней я уже по привычке скользнул пальцами за край рукава и нащупал ряд маленьких следов от ожогов на внутренней стороне предплечья. Полумесяцы от раскаленных ногтей служили постоянным напоминанием о гневе моей такой хладнокровной с виду подруги, были проникшим в кожу свидетельством моей неотесанности и полного отсутствия природного такта. Но, о боги, оно того стоило. Я бы не смог забыть ее единственное прикосновение, даже если бы захотел.

Обычно мы проводили вечера за чаем и вышивкой — я за чаем, а она за вышивкой, и между нами, как гарант непорочности леди, ее смешливая служанка. 

В этот раз, однако, все было иначе.

— Леди хочет видеть вас в будуаре, — сообщила служанка, склонившись в полупоклоне и не поднимая глаз. Руководила ей, однако, не скромность, а желание скрыть улыбку, закусывая губы. — Без сопровождения.

Любой бы не поверил своему счастью на моем месте. Любой бы поспешил вверх по лестнице, да так споро, что пламя свечей изогнулось бы ему вслед, увлеченное движением воздуха. Любой накрыл бы вспотевшей ладонью дверную ручку, и с замиранием сердца, несмело, открыл карту своей судьбы.

Но любой не был мной.

Я шел по коридору с тяжелым сердцем, и каждый шаг отдавался эхом от невидимых высоких потолков, прятавшихся где-то там, во тьме. Я еле волочил налитые свинцом ноги, а на повороте и вовсе остановился, прислушиваясь к таинственным шорохам дома. Но итог пути остался совершенно тот же, и мне все же пришлось накрыть вспотевшей ладонью дверную ручку, удививтельно теплую, как будто кто-то держал ее долго-долго и только что отпустил.

Она стояла посреди декорированной в восточном стиле комнаты. Глубокий вырез черного платья обнимал ее светлую спину. Когда она повернулась, я заметил, что в ее глазах появился новый красный оттенок — а может быть, то были лишь отблески огня. В любом случае, когда она подошла ближе и подняла голову, молча глядя на меня, огня в ее глазах уже не было. Была лишь непроглядная чернота с тусклым блеском обсидиана.

— Я не могу, — произнес я каким-то чужим, охрипшим голосом. 

Ее рука потянулась к моей щеке, и вот тогда я не выдержал и сбежал.

Просто сбежал.

Уже по дороге обратно, уставившись невидящим взором в окно, на проплывающие мимо газовые фонари и покрытые светящимся мхом основания домов, я пытался понять, что стало последней каплей. Испугался ли я за свою душу? Увидел голод в глазах моей возлюбленной, хищную жажду, не имеющую ничего общего с ее обычным теплым и целомудренным отношением? Наконец разглядел дьявольское отродье, так долго морочившее мне голову ложной симпатией?

Я перебирал в голове разные варианты, пытался приладить их к ее образу в той комнате, но не один не подходил.

Я находил только ее печаль. Тогда я понял, как глубоко она запустила в меня свои коготки.

Но где-то в глубине души я знал, всегда знал, что дело не в этом. 

Но здесь, в Падшем Лондоне, я забыл многие вещи, которые знал.

Что свет луны отличается от света дня.

Что лисы поутру играют на туманном лугу, когда думают, что их никто не видит.

Что брошенный в реку камень вернется к тебе по замкнутой петле времени, по кривой дороге неизвестности, и достигнув цели, всегда достигнув цели, пробьет дыру в твоей груди, и что ты почувствуешь? Неприятный холод.

Только холод».

♠

— И зачем это?

Мужчина в потертом до блеска рыжем плаще недоуменно вскинул брови и резко схлопнул листок, который до того держал перед самыми глазами.

— Что вы имеете в виду? — недовольно уточнил он, извлекая из верхнего кармана очки и водружая их на крупный бугристый нос. Его собеседник вздохнул, всем своим видом давая понять, что его смертельное утомление от подобных разговоров превосходит лишь его же сверхчеловеческий стоицизм, крутнулся на стуле и переместился влево к пухлой пачке разносортных бумаг, грозящей в ближайшем будущем перерасти его голову.

— Видите? — безмятежно поинтересовался он, сложив руки на груди. — Романтические истории. Больше всего их почему-то поступает в пятницу. Я связываю сей занимательный факт с падением цен на вино в «Поющей мандрагоре»*, но кто знает.

Мужчина побагровел, но промолчал. Он сложил листок и убрал в другой карман, и теперь сверлил взглядом медную табличку на столе редактора. Тот снова вздохнул.

— Понимаете, — начал он. Мужчина нетерпеливо мотнул головой, напоминая рассерженного быка. Он повернулся и пошел было к двери кабинета, но оклик редактора «Нет, постойте» остановил его.

— Постойте, — повторил редактор, внимательно наблюдая за посетителем. — Присядьте.

Мужчина тяжело упал в кресло перед столом, как будто из него резко вытащили стержень, удерживающий его в вертикальном положении.

— Хорошо, что читатели обычно не видят, как выглядят авторы их любимых книг. Нет-нет, я это не в вашу сторону, — редактор предупредительно выставил левую ладонь, нашаривая правой что-то в недрах ящика стола. С удовлетворенным «А!» он извлек оттуда газету с крупным заголовком поперек первой полосы и бросил на стол, жестом предлагая гостю ознакомиться с ней. 

Мужчина прочел и остался бесстрастным. 

— Сенсация, — объяснил редактор, видимо, подозревая, что посетитель не понял печатные слова. — Автор любовных романов, расходящихся в Падшем Лондоне тысячными тиражами — и, по слухам, даже пользующихся успехом при дворе — оказался (гадость-то какая!) резиновым. Резиновые люди* пишут любовные романы! Про нормальных людей! Многие сомневались в том, что они и речь-то человеческую понимают, а вот нате. Теперь его, естественно, ждет суд, штраф и, при самом благоприятном исходе дела, высылка на пожизненное в Могильные Колонии*. Про неблагоприятный исход мне вам, естественно, объяснять не надо. Уже сейчас под Нью-Ньюгейтом* каждый день дежурит толпа с плакатами и требованиями оградить общество от щупалец резиновых уродов. Заметили, что их стало куда меньше на улицах?

Я ведь о чем. Не только не каждому дано быть автором, но и привилегии от литературной известности при ближайшем рассмотрении могут оказаться совсем не так привлекательны, как вам казалось из вашего закутка в «Фоллен-пресс». Вы ведь журналист?

Мужчина кивнул.

— Фастовский, так? Работаете в «Дэйли Херальд».

Редактор откинулся в кресле, задумчиво теребя нижнюю губу.

— Это хорошая газета. Крупная. Занимайтесь журналистикой, конвертируйте городские слухи в звонкую монету. У вас ведь, кажется, неплохо получается.

Мужчина молчал.

— Не понимаю, зачем вам это, — произнес редактор несколько раздосадованно, складывая руки на впалой груди. — Уж вы-то должны были насмотреться всякой грязи, чтобы потерять желание окультуривать человечество, вести на путь истинный, или какими там высокими идеалами теперь модно руководствоваться в вашей среде.

— Все мы находимся на дне ямы, но кто-то видит красоту фальш-звезд, — вполголоса возразил Фастовский, не глядя на редактора.

— И под кем-то вы, конечно, подразумеваете себя. На вашем месте я бы поостерегся цитировать человека, чье имя стало синонимом скандала, а тело так и не было найдено*. Вообще постарайтесь цитировать поэтов пореже; это и творчества касается. Поэты и так имеют перед нами значительные преференции, чтобы еще им потакать.

Он взялся было за круглую ручку двери, когда редактор снова окликнул его:

— Секунду.

Он повернулся.

— Чем все кончилось? С дьяволицей?

Журналист смотрел на него, как будто не понимая. Косматые брови сошлись на переносице.

— Ну, удалось ей заполучить душу автора? — нетерпеливо пояснил редактор. — Или автор все-таки обхитрил ее и овладел ее, так сказать, невинностью?

Лицо журналиста разгладилось. Он даже улыбнулся, от чего все его угрюмые черты внезапно смягчились. Теперь была очередь редактора недоумевать.

— Там совсем не о том, — наконец сказал журналист, мягко.

И вышел, прикрыв за собой дверь.

 

______________

Примечания:

*Мед заключенного — нечто вроде наркотической разновидности обычного меда, используется для более полного погружения в фантазии, но вызывает зависимость.  
*Отель «Вифлеем» — место для людей, сошедших с ума по ходу игры. По косвенным признакам можно предположить, что отель находится где-то в параллельной реальности.  
*Латунное посольство — официальное посольство Ада в Падшем Лондоне. После того, как Лондон провалился сквозь землю, его населению пришлось налаживать дипломатические контакты с близживущими демонами.  
*Флит — город-в-городе, веревочная система, связывающая чердаки и крыши Лондона, где обитают преступники, революционеры и банды сироток.  
*Железная республика — место в Бессолнечном Море к югу от Лондона, колония Ада.  
*«Поющая мандрагора» — популярное среди богемы питейное заведение в Вейлгардене.  
*Резиновые люди — прозвище существ с лавкрафтианскими дополнениями во внешности (щупальца, плавники), населяющих Падший Лондон.  
*Могильные Колонии — место, куда высылают умерших лондонцев, когда они начинают выглядеть непрезентабельно (умереть _до конца_ в Падшем Лондоне практически невозможно).  
*Нью-Ньюгейт — главная лондонская тюрьма. Находится под сводами... неба? Под потолком пещеры? Сложно сказать.  
*Редактор имеет в виду эпизодического персонажа игры под псевдонимом the Epigrammatic Irishman, в котором легко угадывается Оскар Уайлд


End file.
